


I keep digging through our waste of time

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: This takes place during and after the Paris soiree. Jane has a chat with Andrew, who updates her on Jacqueline's predicament with the board.





	I keep digging through our waste of time

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew needs more lines. Goodbye.

Who does Jane want to call with good news? She’s staring right at her—has been staring right a her for the past two hours. She’s followed Jacqueline as she floats around the party like the social butterfly she is, pulled into circle after circle of celebrities and important personalities from all sorts of industries who want but a second of her time.

 

She seems to be thoroughly enjoying herself, the uneasiness Jane couldn’t quite place earlier apparently gone. 

 

_ Good _ , Jane thinks. Maybe she won’t have to wait until after Paris to make her feelings known.

 

She’s felt giddy all night, a little nervous, but mostly, giddy. She has no idea if Jacqueline will be receptive, or if she’ll politely reject her, but how can she push Sutton so hard to get Richard back when she won’t even tell Jacqueline how she feels? Jane may be a lot of things, but she refuses to be a hypocrite. 

 

Somewhere along the way, in between shots of something sweet and dancing with Kat, Jane loses track of Jacqueline. She peers over a crowd that looks familiar from where she waits for a round of drinks at the bar, but she can’t find her.

 

“Hello,  _ Jane _ .” Andrew appears beside her with a watered down something-or-other in his hand and he eyes her conspicuously form head to toe before adding rather sardonically, “You clean up.”

 

“Good.”

 

“What?” 

 

“‘You clean up good,’ you mean.”

 

Andrew smirks but doesn’t correct himself and Jane can’t help but laugh. “Never mind. You look nice, Andrew.”

 

“Oh, my god, thank you.”

 

Her drinks arrive and just before she can excuse herself, Andrew leans in.

 

“Congrats on the article, by the way. Ballsy.”

 

“Thank you! It’s all thanks to Jacqueline. I’m surprised she decided to publish it.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Explain.”

 

Andrew rolls his eyes, completely inconvenienced. “You know the board is trying to get rid of her, right?” 

 

“No, they’re not. She’s—Jacqueline. They’re not going to get rid of her. She made Scarlet what it is.”

 

“That’s exactly why they want her out. They’re threatened by her. She’s a progressive, innovative, badass with a wardrobe to die for; she’s the conservative old white man’s worst nightmare. And your article is probably going to be the thing that gives them that final push.”

 

“No, but—no.”

 

“Yes. All because nothing gets Jacqueline going like a corporate take-down. And that weak spot she has for you that I just don’t understand.” 

 

“Oh, my god.”

 

“Anyway, congratulations,” he says again and tilts his head for emphasis as he smiles and adds, “You should change your name to David because you just took down Scarlet’s Goliath.”

 

“Isn’t Goliath the bad guy?”

 

“Whatever,” he says and leaves Jane standing there, mouth agape and in shock. 

 

Kat finds her soon after, “There you are! You okay?” 

 

Jane shakes her head but can’t get herself to explain, “Have you seen Jacqueline?”

 

“I saw her leave a while ago. Why?”

 

“Do you know what room she’s staying in?

 

+++++++++++++

 

Jacqueline opens the door in a robe, toweling her hair, barefoot and more relaxed than Jane can recall ever seeing her. It’s odd, considering, but Jane is distracted because the scene is distracting. 

 

Also, she can’t help but wonder if there’s anything underneath that robe. 

 

“Jane, hi.” 

 

“Um,” Jane blinks a couple of times, shakes her head a little to stir her thoughts back into place, and smiles. “Hi. I’m sorry, This is a bad time. It can wait.”

 

“What is it?” Now she looks worried. “Is everything okay?” 

 

“Yes. Actually, no. I just talked to Andrew.”

 

Jacqueline’s expression shifts to something warm and she sighs. “I see.” 

 

“Jacqueline, I don’t know what to say. I just—if I had known that they were thinking of—“

 

“Jane,” Jacqueline cuts her off. “This isn’t your fault. I’ve known this was coming for a while. It was going to happen one way or another.”

 

“So, it is happening.”

 

“Unfortunately. I just got off the phone with Richard, actually. He told me they’ve got the wheels in motion for my dismissal.”

 

Jane feels like her ground has shifted beneath her feet. “Jacqueline. I’m so sorry.’

 

“Don’t be.” 

 

“But I am. This is—this is my fault. That stupid article!” 

 

“Okay,” Jacqueline reaches out and ushers Jane inside with a hand on her shoulder. “Come inside, please.” 

 

The door closes behind them and Jane turns around, apology in queue, except Jacqueline is already talking. 

 

“It’s not your fault,” she says firmly, coming to take Jane by the shoulders so their eyes are someone level. That Jacqueline isn’t wearing shoes and Jane is wearing heels helps. “I was happy to publish your article. If it’s the last thing I publish for Scarlet then it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Jacqueline—“

 

“And it might not be the last thing I publish,” she cuts in again, her eyes searching Jane’s, reassuring her, and it’s so ridiculous that under the circumstances, Jane’s the one being reassured. “I have plans I can’t talk about right now, but it’s going to be okay. Trust me.”

 

“Okay,” she says, manages a meek grin, and sighs. “Okay.”

 

“Great,” Jacqueline nods, dropping her hands from Jane’s shoulders. “You should get back to the party. Have fun. You’re in Paris, you should go and  _ be _ in Paris, stop worrying.”

 

“Actually, um,” Jane clears her throat, shifts her weight and inhales deeply, “I was going to wait until we got back to New York to talk to you, but, I’m thinking maybe I should do it now.”

 

“You’re not quitting on me again, are you?”

 

“No,” Jane laughs, “No, I’m not. Complete opposite of that, actually.” 

 

“I don’t understand. Do you want a drink?” 

 

“No,” Jane stops her with a hand on her hip. “No, I’ve had so many drinks tonight. I wanted to tell you that--I like you.”

 

Jacqueline smiles at that. “Oh.” 

 

“I like you a lot,” Jane clarifies. “And I know we said we’d stop seeing each other, but, I don’t--want to do that. I  _ like _ you and I don’t know where this can possibly go, or if it’s just not going anywhere, but I know I want to keep seeing you, and that’s what I wanted to say. I mean, before I found out all the other stuff, that’s all I wanted to say.” 

 

Jacqueline steps forward, cradles Jane’s cheek in one hand while with the other she brushes her hair back. “You’re very sweet, do you know that?”

 

“I just, “Jane sighs. “I don’t know. It’s been weird not being able to talk to you and--” 

 

“And?”

 

Jane inhales sharply as she tentatively reaches for the knot on Jacqueline’s robe, pausing for a second. “And, I’ve been wondering what’s under this robe since you opened the door, so--” Jane gasps as she pulls the robe open, revealing but a 1987 faded grey Aerosmith t-shirt. “Oh my god, were you actually at this concert?” 

 

“Yes!” Jacqueline replies, pulling the robe closed again. “But if you’re just going to laugh.” 

 

“Stop it, come here, please.” 

 

Jane smacks Jacqueline’s hands away before grabbing the lapels of the robe and pulling her against her so quickly that she has no choice but to kiss her back, her arms automatically circling Jane’s neck as she holds her close by the waist, taking the liberty of pushing her tongue inside Jacqueline’s mouth before walking her back against the entryway table.

 

Jacqueline sighs against Jane’s mouth as her robe falls to the floor and she’s pushed onto the table. 

 

“Are you dressed for bed?” Jane asks, trailing kisses across Jacqueline’s collar bone while sliding her hands up her thighs. “It’s so early.” 

 

“Well, I had some--alone time scheduled before bed, but I do love an unexpected visit.”

 

Jane pulls back then, and with an arched eyebrow asks, “Excuse me, what?” 

 

Jacqueline’s cheeks are flushed and she chuckles as she leans back against the wall. “What?” 

 

“Were you--did you bring a toy with you, Miss Carlyle?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Oh,” Jane retorts and pulls her dress up and over her head in one go. “Is it the purple one?” 

 

“No,” Jacqueline shakes her head and looks Jane up and down. “You two have actually never met. You’re right, not seeing each other is a terrible idea.”

 

“Can i see it?”Jane asks, smiling when Jacqueline pulls her by the waist, lips aimed for her neck. 

 

“Can you see what?” She asks, drawing back. 

 

“The toy. Share with the class.”

 

Jacqueline tilts her head and smirks. “Really? You didn’t seem very fond of the last one.”

 

“It had a very ominous look, I don’t want to talk about it. Whip it out, Carlyle.” 

 

Jane slips out of Jacqueline’s grasp, who sighs as she moves toward the couch while Jane heads for the bedroom, admiring the view on her way there. She hasn’t traveled much but she’s sure not much can beat a Parisian night sky.

 

“This view is ridiculous,” she notes, looking over the crowd milling about down below. Suddenly she recalls that she is standing there in her underwear and she turns around in a panic, “They can’t see in here, right?” 

 

Jacqueline laughs from where she’s sat, cross legged, at the center of the bed with a small velvet pouch in her lap. “No, they cannot.” 

 

“Good,” Jane nods and begins to walk slowly toward the bed. 

 

Jacqueline’s hair is pretty much dry and a few tendrils have fallen over her eye in a soft waves that Jane is itching to brush back just so she can comb her fingers through the short locks. The last time she had the opportunity, they had agreed to break things off so she could have a “normal” relationship with Ben, and she never quite adjusted to that. 

 

Crawling over to Jacqueline, Jane takes the pouch and sets it beside them so she can sit astride her, upon which time she pushes her hair back and sighs at the satisfaction of the act, taking care with lightly massaging Jacqueline’s scalp. 

 

Jacqueline groans and closes her eyes, hands lightly braced upon Jane’s hips as she settles into her touch.

 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Jacqueline asks after a few moments. 

 

“Honestly?” 

 

Jacqueline opens her eyes, Jane’s hands stop moving, and she shrugs. 

 

“No. I’m not sure. But I’ve had a big enough health scare in the past year, and I’ve realized that what you said before I went to  _ Incite _ \--about doing the things that scare the shit out of me--that you were right. And while there’s a lot that’s different enough in all of this to be a little afraid of, there’s a hell of a lot more about you that makes me happy. So, I’m here.” 

 

“Wow,” Jacqueline says, securing a firmer hold on Jane in order to pull her tighter against her. “That was really well-worded.”

 

“I do want things, though. Kids and maybe marriage, I don’t know.”

 

“Okay,” Jacqueline says wearily. 

 

“Not now, and not--soon, but, just so you know. And you should know because I’m just the girl you’re seeing outside of your marriage but you’re the only person I’m seeing, so. You should know I want all those things and while I’m not actively seeking out other people, I’m open to it.” 

 

“Okay,” Jacqueline repeats, this time more firmly as she cradles Jane’s cheek. “You should. You should want all those things, but Jane--you’re not just the girl I’m seeing. You’re important.” 

 

“I am?” Jane gives a little laugh, because she’s nervous at the serious look Jacqueline is giving her. 

 

“Of course you are. Despite what you might think, I don’t do this very often. I don’t--seek people out either. There’s just you.”

 

Jane breathes in deeply and sighs, “Okay. Thank you for telling me that.”

 

“Oh, any time.” 

 

“Also, I’m pretty sure Andrew knows about us.”

 

“He does not. What makes you think that?” 

 

“He was meaner than usual tonight. I think he really hates me.” 

 

“He’s just protective,” Jacqueline tells her, leaning in to kiss Jane chastely. 

 

“He’s obsessed with you.”

 

“A lot of gay men are obsessed with me.”

 

“If I didn’t know that for a fact, I’d roll my eyes.”

 

“Hey,” Jacqueline says before planting a kiss upon Jane’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m glad you came up tonight.” 

 

Jane smiles, getting momentarily lost in Jacqueline’s eyes just for the luxury of it. Jane traces her clavicle with her thumb and inhales deeply before echoing the statement that not long ago had left her speechless, and finding that she’d never meant it more in her life. 

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

She kisses Jacqueline and as things quickly heat up, it occurs to Jane that Jacqueline may very well not be in Scarlet soon, and that scares her a little, but she’s not about to dwell on that now. Now, it’s time to get acquainted with Jacqueline’s new toy. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I was high editing this, so...I hope that explains whatever mistakes you found while reading this.


End file.
